This invention relates to a trolling motor unit for propelling of watercraft particularly at low speeds.
In bass fishing and the like, a trolling motor unit is often employed to very slowly maneuver, position, and hold the watercraft or boat in proper positioning for casting. Generally, the trolling motor unit is mounted to a horizontal deck at the forward end of the watercraft. The mounting includes a pivotal mount assembly permitting the depending of the motor unit from the front of the boat for propulsion of the boat. Alternatively, the trolling motor unit will be raised from the propulsion position and placed in a transport position across the deck. A separate high-powered outboard motor or the like is employed for rapid propulsion of the boat to and from the fishing location or area.
The trolling motor unit will normally include a depending pipe-like support mounted in a swivel bracket. The pipe-like support terminates at the lower end in a lower unit within which a small electric motor is housed for direct driving of the propeller. The upper end of the support tube includes steering means for angular positioning of the lower unit for steering of the watercraft. The propeller speed is controlled by varying the energization of the electric motor. The steering and speed controls are normally switch controls located within the boat coupled by suitable lines and cables to the motor and to the support tube.
The pivotal mount assembly is preferably constructed such that in the transport position, the motor unit is located within the boat and does not protrude over the outer edge of the boat. Generally prior art mounting systems have employed various linkages which provide for positioning between the depending propulsion and a transport position in which the trolling motor unit is located lying on the supporting deck with the lower unit or propeller end of the motor unit lying inwardly of the outer edge of the boat A parallelogram type linkage is particularly adapted to the desired positioning of the trolling motor.
A unique and highly satisfactory pivotal mount apparatus for trolling motor is disclosed in the copending application of Charles E. Alexander entitled "High Thrust Trolling Motor" bearing Ser. No. 610,304 filed Sept. 4, 1975 and assigned to the same assignee. Generally as more fully disclosed therein, an arm means is pivotally attached to the boat deck for rotation through 180.degree.. The trolling motor unit is secured to the pivotally mounted arm means which incloses a gear drive means including a drive gear member responsive to arm rotation and a driven gear member coupled to the trolling motor unit. The gear mechanism is operable to directly pivot the trolling motor unit through 90.degree., a depending position in response to pivoting of the support arm means through 180.degree.. Further, in the propulsion position, the motor unit and support should be rigidly locked in place to maintain reliable control of the positioning of the watercraft. The locking system should provide for convenient locking in response to placement in the depending position while providing a reliable and easy release.